I HATE YOU, I LOVE YOU - NamJin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Ia mendekat ke arah kelas Namjoon dan kembali berteriak, "Kim Namjooooon, aku benar-benar membencimuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !" Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #NamJin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Hate You, I Love You - NamJin FF**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 17+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Kim Namjoon, aku membencimuuuuuu~!" teriak Jin dari ujung lorong.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jin. " _Yaishhhh, lagi-lagi ia memergokiku dengan pria lain!_ " gerutu Namjoon dalam hati. "Kalian berpacaran?" sahut pria berambut orange terang di hadapan Namjoon.

"Tidak, Jimin a~ Kami hanya berteman..." jawab Namjoon.

Jimin terlihat tidak percaya, ia menatap mata Namjoon dalam - dalam. "Sungguh?"

"Iya!" sahut Namjoon meyakinkan Jimin.

"Aku tidak percaya, cih... Kau memang pria kurang ajar!" sahut Jimin sambil menunjukkan ekspresi jijiknya kepada Namjoon, berjalan menjauhi Namjoon.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" teriak Jimin sambil berjalan membelakangi Namjoon.

Namjoon menendang tembok di hadapannya dengan raut muka sangat kesal. "Kim Seokjin, kauuuuuuuu...!" teriaknya di lorong yang kosong itu.

Kisah ini dimulai setahun yang lalu. Namjoon dan Jin sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih dalam kandungan. Ibu Namjoon dan Ibu Jin bertetangga, dan mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka terus bersahabat dengan baik, sampai tahun lalu Namjoon mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jin.

Namjoon jatuh cinta kepada Jin, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu dimulai. Senyuman Jin yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari Namjoon, bibir merah Jin yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Namjoon, teriakan-teriakan nyaring Jin yang sedang bersemangat, semua itu membuat Namjoon jatuh cinta pada Jin.

Namun, jauh di luar perkiraan Namjoon, Jin justru menolak Namjoon ketika Namjoon mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

"Maaf, Namjoonie~ Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku, tidak lebih."

"Wae?" tanya Namjoon.

"Geunyang~~~~~" sahut Jin acuh tak acuh.

Sebulan sejak penolakan itu, Namjoon menghindari Jin. Harga dirinya terluka. Sampai suatu hari, Jin berhasil masuk ke kamar Namjoon berkat bantuan orang tua Namjoon.

"Berhentilah seperti anak kecil! Aku kehilanganmu, kawan~" sahut Jin sambil merengutkan wajahnya.

Sejak saat itu mereka kembali seperti biasanya. Seolah-olah pernyataan cinta Namjoon tidak pernah ada.

Namun entah sejak kapan, Jin begitu protektif terhadap Namjoon. Jin mulai sering marah-marah setiap melihat Namjoon dekat dengan pria lain, seperti apa yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Bel berbunyi. Namjoon masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan pria bernama Taehyung. Taehyung satu-satunya tempat Namjoon bisa bercerita.

Jin berada di kelas yang berbeda, karena itu Namjoon bisa leluasa berbicara dengan Taehyung di dalam kelas.

"Wajahmu merengut. Jin bikin ulah lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Siapa yang kau dekati kali ini?"

"Jimin, anak kelas 2-4"

Taehyung tertawa. "Jimin sahabatku itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk lagi. Taehyung sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa agak keras.

PLETAK!

Sebuah pulpen mendarat di kepala Taehyung.

"Kalau kau tidak mau belajar, sana keluar!" teriak guru matematika yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Maaf, saem~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengembalikan pulpen itu ke tangan gurunya.

Namjoon terkikik pelan melihat kejadian itu. Taehyung menyikut pinggang Namjoon agar ia diam.

DING DONG~ DING DONG~

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Taehyung langsung berlari keluar kelas. "Aku tidak mau diteriaki Jin, aku pergi duluan ya~" teriak Taehyung, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai Jin memergoki Namjoon berbicara dengannya. Bisa-bisa ia harus mendengar teriakan Jin yang nyaring itu.

Namjoon menggerutu sambil merengutkan wajahnya.

"Namjoonieeee~ Ayo ke kantin~" Jin tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu kelas Namjoon.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin sambil tertawa. Namjoon tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa, memarahi Jin.

Namjoon ingat ia pernah membentak Jin karena Jin meneriakinya ketika ia sedang bersama pria lain. Namjoon memaki Jin, dan berakhir dengan tangisan Jin yang tak kunjung berhenti. Namjoon butuh waktu hampir dua jam untuk menghentikan tangisan Jin.

Sejak saat itu ia berjanji tidak akan lagi memaki Jin, atau ia harus berhadapan dengan tangisan Jin dua jam lamanya.

Yang membuat Namjoon tidak habis pikir adalah, Namjoon menyatakan cintanya pada Jin, Jin menolaknya, namun Jin begitu benci melihatnya dengan pria lain.. Hal ini yang membuat Namjoon frustasi.

Namjoon dan Jin makan bersama di kantin. Taehyung dan Jimin duduk tidak jauh dari meja Namjoon dan Jin. Jimin terus merutuk dari mejanya. "Kau bilang tidak pacaran! Tapi kau terlihat sangat baik dengannya! Dasar pria brengsek!"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar ocehan Jimin. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat menjelaskan kenyataan yang diketahuinya kepada Jimin. Ia senang melihat temannya harus berurusan dengan Jin seperti itu.

"Hati-hati Taehyung! Ia duduk sebelahan denganmu kan? Ia pria brengsek," sahut Jimin memperingatkan Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk sambil tertawa.

Keesokan harinya, Namjoon masuk ke kelas dengan semangat.

"Taehyung, kau tahu Min Yoongi? Anak basket, kelas 3-2?"

Taehyung mengangguk, ia tahu betul apa maksud ucapan Namjoon.

"Jin hari ini sakit, ia tidak masuk, aku akan mencoba mendekati Yoongi hyeong, hahaha..."

"Awas saja kalau ketahuan nenek sihir itu, hahaha..." sahut Taehyung. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi.

Jam pulang pun tiba. Namjoon sudah ada di ruangan basket. "Hai, Yoongi hyeong!" sapa Namjoon. Yoongi melambaikan tangannya. "Tunggu sebentar, sebentar lagi aku selesai latihan."

Namjoon memandangi Yoongi yang tengah berlatih. "Ia sangat keren, tapi wajahnya manis~" sahut Namjoon kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pun pulang bersama sambil berbincang-bincang. Namjoon dan Yoongi saling kenal karena dulu waktu kelas 1 SMA, Namjoon juga ikut ekskul basket. Yoongi yang melatihnya sebagai senior. Tapi Namjoon berhenti dari ekskul basket karena Jin melarangnya bermain basket.

"Kau tidak berniat kembali bermain basket?"

"Tidak, ibuku tidak mengijinkanku" sahut Namjoon berbohong.

Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama di lapangan basket dekat rumah Yoongi. Lalu Namjoon mengantar Yoongi ke depan rumahnya. "Sampai besok hyeong~"

Yoongi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Esoknya, musibah kembali terjadi. Ketika Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon ke kelasnya, Jin melihat dari kejauhan. Ia mendekat ke arah kelas Namjoon dan kembali berteriak, "Kim Namjooooon, aku benar-benar membencimuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!"

Yoongi tersentak dan langsung memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Kau sudah punya kekasih tapi berani mendekatiku? Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!" Lalu Yoongi keluar dari kelas Namjoon.

Teman-teman sekelas Namjoon sudah hafal betul dengan situasi itu jadi mereka hanya diam seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Namjoon.

"Sial~~~!" Namjoon menggerutu sambil menendang kursinya.

Kejadian itu kembali terulang minggu berikutnya. Namjoon menemukan target baru. Jung Hoseok, anak kelas 2-11, anggota klub menari.

Namjoon terpukau dengan tariannya dan mereka sempat berbincang-bincang. Namjoon berusaha mencari tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan Jin agar ia dan Hoseok bisa berbincang akan banyak hal.

Namun tempat persembunyian itu hanya bertahan dua hari.

"Kim Namjoooooooooooooooooon~ Aku sangat sangat membencimuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" teriak Jin ketika memergoki Namjoon dan Hoseok berbicara berdua di loker ganti baju klub menari.

Hoseok menampar pipi Namjoon dan merutukinya, meminta agar Namjoon jangan pernah menemuinya lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ada seorang siswa kelas 1-8 yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya kepada Namjoon. Jeon Jungkook namanya.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu sejak lama, hyeong. Aku menyukaimu."

Namjoon terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Jungkook di kebun belakang sekolah.

"Tapi..." sebelum Namjoon melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Jin muncul dari arah belakang Jungkook dan menarik rambut Jungkook dengan keras.

"Yaaaish, you bitc*~~!" teriak Jin sambil menarik rambut Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang kesakitan. "Jangan pernah coba-coba merayu Namjoon! Mengerti?"

Namun Jungkook cukup berani. Ia menarik rambut Jin. "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya melarangku seperti ini hah?"

Alhasil, Jin dan Jungkook saling menjambak dan berteriak merutuki satu sama lain. Namjoon sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia akhirnya berteriak, "GEUMANHAE!"

Jin dan Jungkook langsung terdiam. Namjoon pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu. Jin menendang kaki Jungkook lalu mengejar Namjoon. Jungkook kembali ke kelasnya sambil menggerutu.

"Namjoonieee~ Kau marah?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon terdiam. Ia ingin marah namun ia ingat perasaan Jin sangat sensitif.

Jin seolah menyadari kemarahan Namjoon. Jin duduk di ujung tangga dekat tempat mereka berdiri, lalu menangis.

Namjoon bingung harus bagaimana kali ini. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan semua yang ada di hatinya. "Kau menolakku, Jin! Kau yang menolak pernyataan cintaku, tapi kenapa sekarang justru kau yang berbuat seperti ini kepadaku?"

Jin terus menangis dan tidak menjawab.

Namjoon menendang pintu dekat tangga itu. Jin menangis makin keras. Akhirnya Namjoon duduk di samping Jin dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Jin"

Jin menatap Namjoon, wajahnya masih dipenuhi air mata. "Aku... Sesungguhnya aku juga mencintaimu... Hanya saja, aku takut... Aku takut kalau kita berpacaran, kita tidak bisa sedekat ini lagi... Aku takut tanpa sengaja kita saling melukai, kemudian putus, kemudian keadaan akan berubah menjadi canggung..."

Namjoon tercengang mendengar pengakuan Jin. "I hate you, but i love you, Kim Namjoon~" sahut Jin lirih.

Spontan Namjoon langsung melumat bibir Jin dengan ganas, seolah mengeluarkan semua gairahnya yang selama ini tertahan setiap kali ia melihat bibir merah milik Jin itu.

Namjoon terus melumat bibir merah Jin, sesekali menggigit bibir bawah Jin, lalu menghisap kencang lidah Jin. Jin membalas lumatan-lumatan Namjoon.

Lidah Namjoon mulai bergerak liar dalam mulut Jin. Tangan Namjoon membuka dua kancing seragam Jin, kemudian menjilati dan mengecup leher Jin yang jenjang itu. Sesekali ia menghisap leher Jin menyisakan beberapa kissmark disana.

Desahan-desahan keluar dari mulut Jin ketika Namjoon tengah menyerang lehernya. Namjoon kembali melumat bibir Jin yang tengah mendesah itu. Dan terus saling melumat hingga bunyi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Yaiissssh, Kim Namjoon, igo mwoyaaaa?" teriak Jin, menyadari ada beberapa kissmark di lehernya.

"Katakan pada siapapun yang bertanya, itu bukti kalau kau milikku seorang" sahut Namjoon.

"Aigoo~ Lihat siapa yang bicara? Seharusnya aku yang membuat kissmark di lehermu agar tidak ada pria lain yang berani mendekatimu!" sahut Jin sambil merapikan kemejanya yang kusut akibat ulah Namjoon barusan.

"Aku melakukan itu karena pelarian. Kau menolakku. Aku butuh pelarian agar tidak stres." sahut Namjoon.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita berpacaran, kan? AWAS KALAU KAU BERANI MENDEKATI PRIA LAIN LAGI!" ancam Jin.

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman kilat mendarat di bibir Jin. "Aku berjanji~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

-END-

* * *

 **Note: sekali lagi maafkan saya kalo ceritanya gaje ya /bows/ lagi iseng bikinnya, biar kaga stres/? :p selamat membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya :)**

* * *

 **Footnote:**

 **Wae : kenapa?**

 **Geunyang : just because~**

 **Saem : singkatan dari songsaenim yang artinya guru**

 **Geumanhae : hentikan**

 **Igo mwoya? : apa ini?**

* * *

 **Reply for review:**

 **nuruladi07 : suga jin cocok jadi tsundere imut XD thx for reading & review :) jangan lupa baca story saya lainnya ya :) thx a lot /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**elferani: namanya juga emak2, jadi labil gitu/?**

 **nuruladi07 : suga jin cocok jadi tsundere imut XD**

 **bangtan07: thx pujiannya :) seneng kalo ada yg ngakak, berarti saya menghibur XD sekuel ya? hmmm... oke, usul ditampung, tapi nunggu dulu ya :) thx supportnya :)**

 **peachpetals : kalo lagi hamil, coba kaum elus2 perut sambil amitamitcabangbayi biar anaknya nanti jangan kayak jin/? #abaikan XD**

 **GitARMY : jin kan emak2 alay nan lebay/? jadi gitu tuh kelakuannya wkwkw XD jadi pengen liat jin sama jungkook praktekin adegan jambak2annya ya? wkwkw btw thx supportnya :) keep reading ff saya lainnya ya :)**

 **nnavishiper : coba bayangin jin teteriakan gitu setiap hari wkwkw**

 **laxyovrds : thx pujiannya :)**

 **avis alfi : jin masih ababil tuh wkwkw taehyung takut didamprat XD thx supportnya :)**

 **kohaiissan : sekuel menyusul ya, masuk waiting list/? #lagigegayaan wkwkw XD namjin ada lagi tuh yg "Follow Your Dream", udah baca belum?**

 **THX A LOT BUAT SEMUA PUJIAN DAN DUKUNGANNYA DI FF INI :) Terharu ternyata banyak yang suka sama FF gaje ini :) Ampuni kelakuan Jin yang labil/? disini :) Terus baca FF saya lainnya ya :) thx a lot for reading and reviewnya /bows/**


End file.
